Log 89
Back to Main Page Back to 2013 Logs 3/15/2013 05:30 PM :With Prime still out, Ultra Magnus has taken control of the meeting today as he calls in senior officers and junior officers alike to this debriefing, sitting at the head of the table for now as he waits for all to gather. Ratchet leans against a wall and listens in quietly Shark showed up to this debriefing since, well, he been a player in the latest goings on. At the moment the young mech is seated in a chair, leaning against the back of it with legs crossed in front of him and hands folded over his torso. Cloudlight makes her way down to the ground, transforming only a few feet above it and landing carefully. : Not that anyone could see the worry on the young bot's face, but it was moving through Hot Rod's processor as he entered the meeting room. He quickly scans the room for those present. He was not sure how he matched up physically, but he was certain most of them had been working slightly harder than himself. Cloudlight was uncertain she should actually be at any briefings, but when she was asked to attend, she made her way here quickly. She takes up a place at the briefing table and looks around at the others, offering friendly waves. "Hi guys." she says to Ratchet and Shark. "Is everyone here? " asked Ultra Magnus, glancing about. Deciding the answer was 'yes' he nods "Thank you all for attending. Its been a while since we had a War Meeting, so this will have to do for now. Optimus Prime has been delayed, he didnt say by what though." Admits the red white and blue mech "So we'll start without him. To let everyone know, Crystal City is... free. Somewhat. There are stil a few stragglers here and there, and we have to decide if we can spare the resources to hold it AND Iacon. Thoughts?" Shark gives a grin and wave to Cloudlight then smirks as Hot Rod shows up. "Send Omega over there, it's his city after all. Maybe a few other warriors too to help the guards over there some help ridding of the stragglers. Shouldn't take too long." Ratchet says, "Maybe some of the locals will now be willing to stand up and fight too.:"" : The question was unexpected to say the least. Hot Rod looks towards the commander. He waits until after Shark's suggestion before speaking. "Does Crystal City have any resources left to make it worth while to the Decepticons?" The question for him was the key difference in where forces should go. Cloudlight smiles as Shark waves back, then looks over to Magnus. "Well...I think we should help them if at all possible. But...I don't know if we can defend both cities. I'll do all I can, but I'm not a strong fighter. I can help repair energy systems and maybe set traps and things." A glance from one to the other, nodding at Shark "He already is there, but as we've already seen he isnt enough to defend the city. " he then turns to Hot Rod "They still have several energy collectors that survived the battle. I wouldnt put it past Megatron to raze it just so others cant have it. He's done it before." he notes grimly. A nod to Cloudlight "Traps arent enough. We need to keep them right out of the city, and they can fly which is the catch. The locals always were willign to fight - but outside of Iacon no other city has been able to fend off a full-out attack of Decepticons. We need to find, I think, a way to bolster their defenses." Ratchet says, "itd be a waste not to hold on to it. But it might be a waste to hold on to it too" Shark looks thoughtful, "Perhaps focus our forces on those collectors until they can figure out how to protect it better." : Hot Rod shakes his head. "Evacuating the city is probably out of the question. If thats the case then we might want to send a small force out to defend the city. At least make it difficult and costly for the Decepticons to take or raze." :Blue optics nods at each one before they focus on Sleek "I dont recognise you. Your name, soldier? " he asked them. Ratchet what if we built a dome like over iacon? :Sleek peers back from the shadows or something, because that's what he does, but given he looks like a scifi set that doesn't work so well. "Sleek Sir." is offered as he steps forward. Cloudlight listens to all of this, then nods. "Then...perhaps we can help set up automated defenses to bolster the limited fighting force?" she asks, trying to think of any way to help. "Or...Solarix...I'm sure he can help. He's very strong." "I'm not sure what they had before, but a Dome is out of the question with current resources. Even if we had the resources it would take Vorns to complete." notes Ultra Magnus to Ratchet "They did have a forcefield dome. We could work on getting that online as a priority. Solarix is... Ratchet?" and then back to Sleek "Sleek. What's your function? " he asked stiffly. Shark idly wonders how the old religious mech is himself and glances toward Ratchet for his reply to Magnus. Ratchet pushes himself off the wall. "Solarix won't be taking charge in any kind of physical sense any time soon. He's not doing too great, I've done everything I can, but he's very weak. I wouldn't count on him. He's currently under medical supervision. What about Protofire or the other crystal guards? :Sleek crosses arms and nods, "Scout, Ranged Weaponry." He's largely unaware of how things have been going but seems to be just the type to follow orders. "Protofire's been MIA since the attack. If Solarix is awake, he may know where the general is. We can put out a call though to find other Crys Guard members. " confirms Ultra Magnus and then he smiles at Sleek "Good for you to join us. Feel free to speak up on any matter oyu think is important." he notes pleasantly. Cloudlight seems very saddened to hear that Solarix isn't well. She makes a note to go and see him after the briefing. "If the Decepticons took Crystal City once, they will try to take it again. And I think the Flame of Primus might be one of the reasons behind their attack. I saw Megatron...her personally extinguished the flame, but Solarix managed to get it burning again." Ratchet says, "that may account for a few things." Ratchet mutters." Shark rubs at his chin a bit, "Could try to get a hold of Murusa, see if she's getting the guards back into shape over there." he suggests. Ratchet says, "I dont' see the decepticons losing gracefully. I don't see them giving up the town. They'd rather destroy it than see us have it." "A good idea." agrees Ultra Magnus to Shark And then to Cloudlight, optics flickering. "He did? The reports came in that the temple was pitch black. When was this? " he asked, sounding a little excited : "We are in a war. The Decepticons took over Crystal City and now are forcing us to make a choice in order to hold it. A choice that can weaken us. We need to place the choice back on them. We do not have to put a lot of force on the city, but enough to make it a costly victory. If Megatron knows taking the city will delay his conquest elsewhere, he may leave it alone." Hot Rod then scans the rest of the bots to see if they agree. Cloudlight blinks as Magnus gets excited. "Um...w-well...he...he didn't light the one in the temple proper, it was..." She fidgits nervously, tapping two fingers together. "I don't think he wanted anyone else to know, since Megatron might come back and permanently douse the flame. But...I'm pretty sure it still burns deep within the temple." she says before nodding at Hot Rod's suggestion. "We could send small recon teams to make small hits against the Decepticons, just enough to cause some damage, before retreating again. But, they would have to be very fast teams." Ratchet says, "so how do we make it costly without costing autobot lives. We can salt and burn the town, leave it razed and poisoned. That won't do us any good and willl get the locals riled up. We can make it a fortress and spread ourselves thin. We can attack them and draw their attention away, spreading us even thinner. We can employ Omega supreme and the Crys Guard and the locals to help, wh ich will give us extra bodies. Am I missing options?" Shark suggests, "Maybe Jackknife has some stuff she's working on that we could lend to the Crystalians to help them out." The City Commander looks a little embarssed about his reaction, nodding to Cloudlight "I think I know the one you mean. Its good to know its still burning there at least. If you know where it is, I will put you in charge of checking on it?" And then a look at hot rod, nodding in grim agreement. And then to Ratchet "Only ones that are out of the question. I guess we have to make a difficult choice. Considering the city's long time refusal to join the war as well that doesnt put them in the 'good ' column of many peopels' books." Ratchet says, "Regardless of their politics, we're all still part of teh same species and we are the better mechs so we should set the better example." Ratchet responds, stubbornly" Ultra Magnus then belatedly nods at Shark as well "A good idea.. I do want to try and get the Forcefield Dome back up. That was what helped them withstand attack for so long." Ratchet says, "If we show them we think tehy're worth fighting for, they might think they're worth fighting for too." : Hot Rod turns towards Ratchet, "You will always have those who do not agree with a cause. You can show them anything they want. If being attacked and subjugated by the Decepticons did not teach them to fight, nothing will." Ultra Magnus intervenes at this point "Crystal city DID fight. They only fought for themselves though, to defend their own city. THey chose simply to not assist others, remember. They are hardly wimps or cowards." Ratchet says, "Do you answer terror with fear? Or do you answer terror with pride and ability? Someone has to be shown how to do things before they can Hot Rod, you weren't built with a gun in your hand either. And if we show them that we think they are important they might think better of us than of the Decepticons." Ratchet says, "And that includes fighting for others."" Cloudlight listens to all of this. "I'll help with repairs and reinforcements anywhere I can. Or...really...anything I can help with. If you need Decepticon locations scouted, attentions diverted..." She listens to Ratchet, and nods. "They might want to fight, but not know where or how to start." Shark considers quietly, then says, "Perhaps it is high time they train their civilians how to defend themselves then." : "I am not saying they will not fight for themselves. I am saying they will not side with us. There is a big difference. You cannot change another mech. We are here because we made a decision. They are there cause they made a different one." Hot Rod then turns towards the commander once more. "I do not object to defending them. That may be the best way to gain any sympathic allies we can from there." Ultra Magnus glances to Shark, and he states "we can't force their civillians to join their military any more than the Autobots can. THeir military was volunteer forces like ours. They are... or were, very formidable fighting opponents too with their Crystalocution. Right now they are in dissaray. I think contacting Murusa and getting their soldiers regrouped is step one, as well as establishing a temporary government." he suggests to see what the group felt. A nod to Hot Rod again. Shark shakes his head, "Not what I meant Magnus. Was thinking more along the lines of giving them the opportunity for their own military to show their civilians how to fire a weapon so when a situation like this happens again, and it probably will, then they'll have more weapons out there ready to defend their city." Ratchet says, "heck, some bots wont' fight for others but will fight to protect their hearth and home and sparklings."" Ultra Magnus nods once more to both "If they want to then we can definitely encourage and assist with that. He then focuses on Sleek "Can you help hunt down the Crys Guard members and soldiers and round them up for regrouping? As well as Murusa?" You say, "If he can't I could do it Magnus." Cloudlight doesn't know what else she has to offer, but she seems flattered to be put in charge of safeguarding the Flame of Primus. Although...she also looks pretty scared to have such responsibility. :Sleek peers back, "Oh, uhm. Sure.I've been to CC a couple of times, so I know my way around. I'll see what I can do." Then a nod. "Not all of them will still be there. Some fled underground to join the Resistance. Finding the local head of operations will be useful." Advises Ultra Magnus "of course, if anyone comes across one, pass on the message of the regrouping and give them Sleeks' contact number. " tap tap "Cloudlight will keep an optic on the flame as well as the city itself. I think having Omega Supreme stay ther for now is obviously a good idea. Ratchet, do you think you and Jackknife can help with getting the forcefield up again?" Ratchet says, "Probably. We can give it our best shot that's for sure."" Cloudlight nods. "And, I will help with repairs where I can." the blue femme offers. "Excellent. Hot Rod?" That was Ultra Magnus. Shark speaks up, "I'll check the underground tunnels for any sign of the Resistance sir. I've a fair idea where they could be holing up." : Hot Rod gives a shoulder shrug. "I am good. Sounds like a plan..." "Actually I was going to ask if you wanted to be here at Iacon to defend it or in Crystal City." flatlines Ultra Magnus to the youth. He nods at Shark, smiling in approval :"Either or. I have no preference. I am sure the roads out there are as good as the roads here. Where ever you need the most help." Hot Rod responds. Ratchet "be happy to have you Cloudlight. And anyone else who wants to lug parts." Ratchet grins. Cloudlight blinks. "...lug parts...?" she asks quietly. "Um...I think I would be more helpful working on energy systems." Ringer appears in a puff of smoke. "Excellent. ANy other business? " asks Ultra Magnus, glancing to each of them. Ratchet turns to Cloudlight "That'd be great. But we'll all end up lugging parts, you'll see." he grins, teasing Shark chuckles at the doc's words, then says to Magnus, "Nothing here sir." Cloudlight thinks for a few moments, then looks to Magnus. "If at all possible, we need to make sure Solarix survives. He has access to things in the temple that are not available to other transformers." She seems very sure about this point. Ultra Magnus looks at Ratchet. Ratchet says, "I'll make it my first and foremost priority"" Just then the door beeps, and then opens to reveal Crackshot and Ringer, the autobot former-scientist wearing a kind smile "Sorry to interrupt sir. He has a message for oyu though." Ratchet says, "My patients always are. Unless they did somethign stupid in which case I'll turn them into part of Crystal City's shield "" Ringer stands shyly at the other's side, trembling slightly and looking like he might rattle apart. Ratchet smiles encouragingly at Ringer Ultra Magnus peers up and over, blinking in surprise "What is the message then... Ringer was your name correct?" the City Commander asks. Shark watches on quietly. "Yes sir...um... y..you are correct sir... the message, sir, is that um... Omega Supreme, sir, says the... the energon levels within the city are c..critically low, sir." Cloudlight blinks as she listens, then raises a hand. "I happen to be an energon seeker, sir. I can find and refine energon and bring it to Crystal City." A slight frown at the stuttering, but Ultra Magnus merely nods "Thank you. " a look at Cloudlight and he nods "If you would return a message to Omega Supreme, tell him we'll try to get some together for the city as well as get the generators back online. Did you want to have a seat and rest up before you went?" Ringer stares bewilderedly at the invitation, a look of panic flitting through his optics. He timidly looks to Crackshot, then the room, goes to speak only to manage a mechanical squeak and locking up sort of sound as his vocalizer flat-out fails him in his panic. He hangs his helm and nods faintly. Shark hms softly, "So we done here then?" Crackshot nods encouragingly, then guestures to two seats on the side. Ultra Magnus seems slightly amused, and turns back to business "There's not much else business. The Dinobots have dissapeared again so if anyone sees them tell them to slagging report in. I was hoping Prime would show up but I guess he really got delayed." Ratchet says, "It might have been that acid rain i've been hearing about..i hear there's so much junk in the water it turns white and looks almost like crystals." Ratchet offers" Ringer quietly slumps into the farthest chair that puts him at a distance from all the important mechs and huddles himself inward, wilted. Crackshot sits beside Ringer and murmers "HE's an okay guy. Just relax." encouragingly. "That caused the Dinobots' dissapearance, or Primes' delay? " asks Ultra Magnus Ratchet says, "Prime's delay "" Shark nods to Magnus about the Dinobots. "Wish I knew this earlier, doc and I saw Sludge in the underground when we went looking for Omega." :"He was assigned to that mission. Since then I mean." remarks Ultra Magnus to clarify. Ratchet says, "Haven't seen him since then, Sorry Ultra Magnus."" You say, "Well since I'll be in the underground anyway I'll keep my optics peeled for him." Cloudlight blinks at Ringer. Someone even more nervous than her? She's surprised. And sympathetic. She offers a reassuring smile. "Well keep an optic out for all of them. Its really irritating that they keep dissapearing. If there's any more business though I think this meeting is over." notes Ultra Magnus -- Ringer sits hunched, arms tight about himself, reviewing the message details for the new message he was to return to Omega Supreme... all these high profile Autobots... He was going to blow a fuse out of sheer panic soon... Cloudlight shakes her head. "I have nothing else to add." she says. Ratchet says, "Nothing else to add" Ratchet confirms, still holding up the wall" Shark shakes his head, "Nothing here." "Well if that's all then, this meeting is over. Thank you for showing up." remarks Ultra Magnus "And I want everyone to take a little bit of downtime too - including Ratchet." he eyes the mech levelly "That's an order. to the Red Guardian Inn." Shark smirks, "Now that's my kinda mech." he stands up from his chair. Crackshot nudges Ringer "Want to go?" Ratchet says, "But Solarix needs checking on ..." Ratchet starst..." Ringer looks up at the other as if he's mad... surely that invitation did not extend to a stupid little messenger. He shoulders shifted higher up to his audials as his plating awkwardly shifted around him. "Check on him then and then join us." Remarks Ultra Magnus. Crackshot watches Ringer patiently, waiting for a reply. Nope, he was sane. Ish. He WAS a scientist. They're always a little nutty. Ringer squeaks mechanically again and stares at his knee-joints. "I don't think that invitation included me..." Ratchet checks his comm, checking on Solarix's vitals and nods grudgingly. "He's still resting. " "Well, technically not, but you can come anyways." remarks Crackshot. Ratchet looks over at Ringer "Hey Kid, you coming?" Ringer flinches sharply at Ratchets voice and quivers a little. He barely squeaks a tiny 'ok.' that is more out of intimidation than anything... just like the last time he ended up following Ratchet... "I'll join you in a few minutes. I just have to get this information entered." promises ULtra Magnus. What a hypocrite. -- Shark sidles up to the bar and orders a ener-beer, he puts down a few shanix for it. "So doc... not having Rob help ya with Solarix huh?" Ratchet says, "Rob's been busy lately, and I don't want to add to his workload. I probably should give him a call though, see what he can do." Ratchet sits down on a barstool heavily, tiredly." Shark takes his beer and nods, "Yeah, well I'm sure he can help out. He's a good mech." Cloudlight doesn't usually go for drinks, but an order is an order, so she has come to the inn with those that came. She takes a seat by the others. Shark glances towad Cloudlight, "You know Cloudlight you may benefit going with the doc here when he checks in on Solarix, since you seem so concerned about him and all." Ringer stands awkwardly near the door of the inn, arms about himself. Ratchet says, "I know he is. " ratchet looks over at the others "you're welcome to come along." he adds to cloudlight." Cloudlight nods. "I would be glad to accompany you." she says to Ratchet, smiling softly. She looks toward Ringer, then motions for him to join them. Then...she ponders what to order. Shark leans over to Cloudlight, "If you don't like the harder stuff, try the ener-fizz." Ringer twitches slightly, inches nervously into the room, keeping closer to the edges and walls, looking skittish and uneasy. He finally sits down at a table in the corner and mutters repeatedly to himself, the message he's to deliver to Omega Supreme. Ratchet says, "ooh, its been ages since I had an ener-fizz. I'll have one too. Ringer, do you want one too?"" "ok" says Ringer. Shark signals the barkeep over, "Three ener-fizzes." Ratchet grins and orders four ener-fizzes, one for each of us, Cloudlight blinks as she ends up with two ener-fizzes. She giggles and shrugs lightly before sipping at one. Shark smirks at the doc, "Guess I'll have a fizz too after this beer." Ringer sits awkwardly at his seperate table in the corner at a distance and shyly taps his digits over his knees, plating clamped tightly to his body. Cloudlight notices Ringer sitting off in the corner, then smiles softly. She stands up before making her way over and holding out a hand. "Hey...you aren't allowed to sit by yourself when you have friends around." she says. Ratchet says, "or you could mix 'em, ener-shandy wise." Ratchet looks over at Ringer "And we were only kidding when we said Shark bites." Ringer spooks slightly and looks up at her, then to the servo, then back up at her. "F...friends? I h..hardly know anyone here... I... I just.. um... I.. I'm ok..h..over here..." He glances at the open bar room, then to the others, and the drink that was ordered for him that sits on the bar... and then shyly down at his own servos again. Ratchet says, "You got two choices Kid. You stay there and we come and join you, or you come over here."" Shark chuckles and picks up his beer and fizz to walk over to where Ringer is sitting, "Move over mech cuz here we come." Ringer outright squacks in distress at the options given. Or rather, WAS given, because now his choice was being made for him and he scrambled his chair back into the corner so hard he knocked his helm off the wall a little. He lifted a servo to rub at his helm and wilted a little, looking like a kicked cyberpuppy. Ratchet picks up his fizz's as well as Ringers "Thanks for holding a table for us." he adds as he walks over. "And if you do that again I'll insist on taking you to the infirmary and taking a look at you." Ringer looks like he wants to melt under the table and hide. he hangs his helm embarassedly and hugs himself. "M'goraphobic." He mumbles to the general populus. Cloudlight giggles again, then slides into the seat across from Ringer. "Well, we are all friends in our desire to stop the Decepticons." she says, smiling warmly before sipping at one of her fizzes. "There's no reason to be so nervous. None of us bite." she says, then looks at Shark before back at Ringer. "Well...Shark might bite, but he only bites badguys." Shark gives Ringer a look, "M'goraphobic? That the fear of Megatron?" "I am agoraphobic." He says a tiny bit more loudly. "And... I'm neutral..." Hehunches his shoulders low. Cloudlight blinks, seeming a bit confused. "So...you don't want to stop the Decepticons?" she asks. Ringer hunches smaller and actually draws his knees up to his chest, his face burrying into them. "I don't like to interfere directly with ANYone... their business is their own." Ratchet says, "so you're neutral. Doesn't mean we can't be friends."" Ratchet says, "We're not asking you to do anything you dont' feel up to doing." Ratchet adds, soothingly, putting the ener-fizz in front of Ringer." Shark shake his head at Cloudlight, "Not everyone is meant to be a warrior." he pours his fizz into his beer and takes a sip. "Woo." Ultra Magnus finally catches up with the party, moving one of the reinforced chairs over while carrying a big jug of energon beer for himself "Hello troopers. Mind if I join you? " he asked. Ratchet looks over "Only if you brought enough to share." Ratchet grins, putting his ener-fizz down Ringer could be compared to a pill-bug at this rate, coiling in on himself and hugging his arms about his legs. His helm is pressed down hard to his knees as he tries to make a sort of cocoon for himself. Cloudlight blinks at Shark, then looks at Ringer. "That's not what I meant. I know not everyone is a warrior. Look at me. I just meant...we all want peace, right?" she says, seeming a bit embarrassed at the misunderstanding. As Magnus joins them, she smiles softly. Then she looks back to Ringer. "Anyway...my point was that you are not in danger with us." she says, then pauses a moment. "Well...from us." Shark shifts away from Ringer and nods toward Magnus, "Scooter over here don't like to be crowded." then a look at Cloud, "Sure." "Get your own, doctor." grunts Ultra Magnus, and then peers at Ringer with a puzzled frown. He doesnt say anythign agai though as he takes a drink of the beer "So I see. No matter there then. We just wont crowd him. And Iacon is maybe one of the safer places to be." he notes, quite proud of his home city that he commanded. "I'm agoraphobic... and terrified of important people... I really have no place here...." He mutters into his knees, sounding so stressed he's practically hiccupping. Ratchet says, "hmfmf. " Ratchet mock-grouses, still sipping his soft drink before pulling a face. "I think you're right, I'm going for somethign stronger. Anyone else want one?"" Ratchet snorts "There is nobody here more important than anyone else Ringer. Nobody." "What the doctor said. I'm just a soldier like Shark here." agrees Magnus, guesturing to the mech. "Hae a drink, and relax. Just pretend there's just us in the room." he rumbles, smirking at Ratchet as he stood. Ringer says nothing but isn't terribly convinced, either... Cloudlight quiets down as Ringer still seems quite uneasy. She looks down at her own drink, watching the bubbles. "I never thought I would inspire fear in anyone..." Shark grins at the medic, "Get a white energon if you need strong doc. Ratchet shakes my head "Nah, i'm in the mood for rotgut." He wanders over to the bar and gets himself some high grade. Ringer is literally afraid of just about everyone... he's stayed holed up in his tiny apartment if not delivering messages, usually he was tipped and sent along without any kind of lingering requested. Of late, he'd been asked to join in gatherings, be part of a crowd, join for drinks, deliver messages to high ranking officers, and it was fraying his processor with all his insecurities... he hiccupped again and timidly begs a soft "E..Excuse me." Before he's wriggled free of his seat and gone to the inn's wash facilities to huddle himself into a corner for a moment to vent and to try and unwind himself a little. Ultra Magnus peers at Ringer, and continues "Its true. On the battlefield, or here in the bar, nobody cares about rank or what you did or who you are. Everyone's just the same. To the Decepticons we're all targets. And hell, sometimes being important on a battlefield is a BAD thing, thinka bout that - everyone's gunning for you more than old mech-bot there who doesnt have a name for himself yet. " Ratchet gets his drink and wanders back, hearing Ultra Magnus's treatise on battlefield rank. "And even simpler, we all die the same." Shark shakes his head a bit at Ringer, "He's wound up pretty tight." he comments, taking another drink of his now fizz-ier beer. Cloudlight blinkblinks as Ringer practically runs to the facilities. She sighs softly and shakes her head. "Poor mech." she says, watching the bubbles in her drink again. "I would say there are a few exceptions. Lord Prime and Megatron draw a lot of attention, even on the battlefield, and I'm sure Crystal City's leaders do as well." Ultra Magnus frowns as well, looking almost hurt. He nods at Cloudlight "Indeed. But let's talk about something OTHER than business." he remarks to them all. Shark smirks, "Like what mech?" Ratchet looks over at Cloudlight, putting slight emphasis on his first word "Optimus Prime definitely does. As does Megatron. And Ultra Magnus, and any brightly coloured dangerous bot. I'm thinking the twins here with their jet judo." He turns to Magnus. "Oh? Like ...hmm?" Ringer sank to sit in the corner of the tiny facilities and finds himself calming a little as he sits alone. Slowly, he unwinds, slowly tears pour down his faceplates as he draws his knees up again, and he pulls out a small portable holovid player which he turns on to an old, favorite film he had saved. He started it and shuttered his optics, just listening to the audio and trying to let it sooth his spark... he felt so broken... maybe Ratchet should detain him in the medical ward and check what was wrong with his wiring. "Anything else." remarks the mech "What movies have come out lately? Cloudlight blinks as Ratchet points out that she did it again. "Oh! Y-yes. Optimus Prime." she says, her cheekplates reddening a bit. She looks toward the facilities, worried about Ringer, but figures disturbing him would be bad. "That is why I am darkly colored and small. That way, I draw very little attention in a fight." she says as she finishes off a fizz. Shark snickers at Magnus' suggestion of topic, he grins over at the doc, "Notice how he avoids the whole 'personal life' discussion." smirk. "I dont have TIME to handle a personal life." laughs Ultra Magnus, glancing to the Doc, and then Cloudlight "Lord? " he asks, a little puzzld. But then he moves on "I prefer working for the city. Even before the war I enjoyed running it. Cloudlight lets out a little eep as Ultra Magnus asks about her use of Lord. She looks down, not sure she should explain at this point in time. Ratchet says, "smart femme." Ratchet comments. "And we can all draw our inferences from that with" he answers. He shakes his head at Ultra Magnus. "running joke between Cloudlight and myself."" Ratchet says, "And on that note, I think I'm going to check on our resident scootaloo." he knocks back a slug of his rotgut. "Unless any of you think he'd listen better to any of you?" "I'm probably the one he'd least listen to. See what ou can do Ratchet. We mean no harm to him." Shark waves the medic off, "You go, get some practice with that berthside manner mech." Cloudlight looks over at Ratchet, then huffs softly, starting on her second ener-fizz. She does not argue with him going to try and get Ringer. "Movies...I don't think I have ever watched a movie just for recreational use." Ratchet snorts at that. "You've seen my berthside manner Shark, it involves turning idiot mechs into parts of the Iacon defensive shield." Ratchet stands, putting the rest of his drink on the table. "And that'd better be here when I come back Shark..." he adds before wandering off to find Ringer in the privvy. Ultra Magnus drinks a large part of his drink while the others talk "i dont think people MAKE movies anymore. Except for that performer out of Polyhex." Ringer would be found actually in recharge, huddled into the tiniest ball he could be, his little holovid player still plaing on his knee, a soothing backdrop to make him feel more like he was in his little hole of a home. Tears were still resh on his faceplates and pooled into little divots of his collar and shoulder armor. Shark smirks at the medic, "Oh it'll be here." he assures as he makes a 'go on' motion with a hand. Ratchet shakes his head, gently picking the mech up and hitting the comm to Shark "He's in recharge, I'm going to take him to the clinic so he's safe." he whispers softly. Shark cocks his head and comms back, "Okay doc." Ringer shifts a tiny bit before settling with servos clamping a little tighter around his holovid player. Seems common place for him to keep a deathgrip on the thing... odds are good he sleeps with it a lot. Ratchet shifts the holovid player onto Ringers lap and picks the smaller mech up, taking him out the back door and off to the clinic. You say, "So Magnus.. you seriously don't have time for anything but your job? Mech.. mech.. mech..." A shrug of those mighty shoulders, and Ultra Magnus says "I'm the best mech for the job, and I do it well." he says simply. Shark sips down some of his fizz infused beer, then chuckles, "You my mech can't work all the time." Ringer stirs after a moment of movement and slowly flutters his optics online. He expected to find himself huddled in the lavatory... and instead was being carried by Ratchet... He squeaked and panic struck him hard, scrabbling to try and free himself, in the process dislodging his holovid player. "NO NO I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO PLEASE I'M A WASTE OF YOUR TIME!" He wailed in upset as he saw the player fall, reaching after it only to cringe as it smashed upon the ground. A faint warble left his vocalizer. Cloudlight had just been listening, but when Ringer suddenly starts shouting, she looks over quickly. Just in time to see that player smash. "What was that?" she asks, seeming worried after hearing Ringer warble. Ultra Magnus looks up as well, his facr frowning now more deeply "... If he keeps on being this troublesome we may not be able to let him in anymore." murmers the mech to Shark. Shark sighs, "Sounds like the doc has his hands full to me." Ratchet simply holds on to Ringer, knowing quite well how to hold on to a mech, delirious or not. "Right my lad, that just earned you a trip to medbay, or it will if you don't calm down." he threatens grumpily. Ringer hangs from the other's arms sullenly, staring down forlornly at the now broken holovid player. "Please.... put me down...." Ratchet shrugs and puts Ringer down, there is after all nothing medically wrong with the mech. "Suit yourself." Shark calls out, "Hey doc need any help?" Ultra Magnus continues to listen and look sover athat way as well, keeping quiet. Ratchet debates that for a moment, then shrugs, more to himself than to anyone else before picking up the pieces of Ringer's holvid player "Nah, This's simpler than a mech..I've probably got the tools on me to fix it." Ringer hurries to his knees and sobs softly as he collects up the pieces of what was his most precious belonging. Shaking, he tried to piece it back together, but it was shattered. He sobbed and muttered repeatedly 'oh no oh no oh no' over it as he desperately tried to fit things back together. Holovids were his only solace really when he was upset or frightened... escapism at its finest... either sleep or movies... Cloudlight has never seen anyone act like this. She tries not to stare, but it is kind of hard. What happened to him? Why is he so scared of everything? Who or what was in that holovid? She wants to know all of these things, but now is not the time to ask. Ratchet radios back: Working on it Magnus, hell, lately anything i do seems to make his anxiety worse. Can one of you distract him while I piece it together? or one of you piece it together while I distract him? Shark sighs and finishes his drink, "If you can't fix it doc I'll see to it he gets a replacement." Ultra Magnus glances to Cloudlight and Shark "Ratchet needs him distracted. I dont think i would help much in calming him down. CAn one of you two go take care of it?" he asked Ringer sank to sit and stare forlornly at Ratchet as he addresses the broken holovid. "I'm sorry Ratchet.... I'm .. I... must be malfunctioning... please... please, admit me to the clinic, look into me... tell me what's wrong with me, I'm so broken.... just like my only... my only posession..." Shark nods and goes to help the doc out. Ratchet tilts his head, kneeling next to the smaller mech. "If that's what you want, we can do that." he agrees "We can fix your holovid player. And whatever it is that's bugging you, we can work on. " Ringer hangs his helm and nods softly, tears pouring down his faceplates. "Please..." Shark comes over and stands nearby, but not too close so he won't trigger Ringer. "Want me to comm up Rob for you doc? Maybe the two of you can figure it out." Ultra MAgnus watches from here he sat, and looked to Cloudlight, just as baffled. Ratchet nods "c'mere lad, whatever it is, we'll get it fixed. " Ratchet offers him a hand up, looking over at Shark "Yeah, I think we'll need Rob in on this one. If you would?" he asks Shark, grateful for the assistance. Shark nods, "I'm on it doc." he walks away to make that comm call. Shark calls over his shoulder, "He's on his way, said he'd meet you at Iacon's medical bay." Ratchet nods "Thank you Shark!" Ringer takes the servo, helm bowed and lets himself be helped to his pedes. He does reach after the pieces of his holovid shyly. "May I carry it please?" Ratchet nods, handing over the pieces "We can fix it lad". Ringer clutches the thing close even so and nods shyly, feeling terribly guilty. Ratchet leads Ringer out and to the clinic --- Robustus is in the repair depot awaiting the other medic and a patient, he's already ready to go to as he has scrubbed up. Ringer transforms to a short-ish slim limbed bipedal robot. Ratchet walks in, making sure Ringer is still there and not freaking out again. "Hey Rob, thanks for coming on such short notice." Ratchet says, "Ringer, this is Robustus. Robustus, this is Ringer"" Robustus inclines his head, "Not a problem Ratchet." he smiles to the other mech, "Hello Ringer." Ringer is following along quietly, helm low, arms tight about the pieces of his holovid player. He seems to have calmed down, though he seems very sullen. He peeks up at the other mech, then offers a tearful nod in greeting before looking nervously around the medbay. He hunches inward slightly, trying to keep his reaction to open spaces under control. Ratchet says, "I'm thinking we could use the small exam room." Ratchet suggests. "And Ringer can explain to both of us what's going on in his head. Or wiring. Or both." Robustus nods to that, "Sounds like a plan, Shark gave me a short heads up but hearing it from the source is for the best." Ratchet looks over at Ringer "That ok with you?" Ringer looks between them, then nods slightly and digs his denta into the groove formed on his bottom lip-plate which suggests he worries it quite a bit. Robustus moves to the smaller exam room and says, "All right, so what's troubling you Ringer?" he asks. Ringer shuffles after the mechs before sitting shyly in a chair and hunching slightly. "Severe, crippling anxiety, agoraphobia, fear of .... others." Robustus asks, "And you have been diagnosed these by a certified medic?" "No, sir... but I fear wide open spaces, i have breakdowns in the presence of others, especially those I identify as high ranking authorities or impressive individuals, and social interaction often panics me to the point of a processor breakdown." he mutters, not making optical contact. Robustus rubs at his goatee thoughtfully, hmming softly. He takes some time to think things over then says, "I believe that you should take daily supplements with your energon to help alleviate those feelings, at least to start so you can feel more secure with others and where you are at any given time." Ratchet says, "Supplements as a temporary measure, and maybe some therapy as a long term aid?" Ratchet suggests." Ringer peeks up at the other. "Supplements?" He sounds dismayed... but then a little less so with Ratchet's suggestion. Robustus inclines his head to Ratchet, "I was going to lead to that. Though I would like to run a few scans on him to make sure its not a physical thing that is causing the issues." Ratchet nods "Yeah, lets rule out physical causes first." Ratchet agrees. Ringer glances between the two, then simply sits still where he is, readying himself to be scanned...broken holovid player stil clutched to his body. Robustus nods, "I'll scan your nueral net first okay Ringer?" Ratchet says, "And then i'll check your CPU for glitches"" Ringer nods faintly before shuttering his optics and just holding still. Robustus takes out his scanner, setting it up the passing it over the mechs helm from various angles to get a thorough scan. He taps in the tests he wants the scanner to check through and nods to Ratchet. "Fully body scan may be in order next." Ratchet says, "Then I'll do that if you want?"" Robustus inclines his head as he awaits the results from his scanner. "Yes please." Ringer held still all the while, actually slowly falling back into recharge while the medics worked. Any psychological scans would prove he was healthy... Physical scans, however, would reveal a myriad of hairline breaks and fractures all throughout the young mech's processor boards. His psyche was so fragile because it literally was fragile... Ratchet takes out his scanner and runs a full body scan on Ringer, even going so far as to plug into one of his medical ports and run some internal scans. He frowns at the preliminary results, letting the data crunch for now. Robustus frowns at his results too. "Mmm going to have to put him stasis. This is going to require him being very still." Ratchet nods yeah i can see that. " Ratchet "lets wake him up so he doesn't do any more damage to himself. " he calls over "Ringer? Ringer, we're going to put you in stasis for a few of these tests" Ringer begins to tip slightly to the side as he recharges, snorting awake at the call of his name. "HUwha...what? O..oh?" Robustus puts his scanner down for now. "You'll feel much better once we are done." Ratchet says, "We're goign to put you in stasis for a while. C'mon lad, lets get you comfy on the berth." Ratchet moves over to help Ringer get comfortable, starting an energon drip with a sedative in it." Ringer looks nervously to Ratchet, providing cyberpuppy optics. Ratchet shakes his head "Have a bit of faith Ringer, you won't feel a thing and you'll wake up feeling a lot better" Robustus checks his scanner one more time. "Make it a dual dose Ratchet." Ringer ducks his helm. "J..just wanna be sure I'll wake up...." He mumbled softly before laying down and resting the holovid player on his abdomen, huggingit. Ratchet says, "Don't worry, we'll wake you up. Say night night, Ringer" Ratchet prompts as he pushes hte meds down the line and knocks him out." Category: Ratchet's Logs Category: Shark's Logs Category: Cloudlight's Logs Category: Ultra Magnus's Logs Category: Ringer's Logs Category: Robustus's Logs Category:Sleek's Logs Category: Hot Rod's Logs Category: Crackshot's Logs Category: Megatron's Logs Category: Slipstream's Logs Category: Solarix's Logs Category: Optimus Prime's Logs